Take Care Of My Heart
by Tonyrobbertsen
Summary: In a race against the clock it seemed everything was going wrong. As usual Steve Keller thought he could handle problems on his own, no matter what he'd told Mike.


**A/N This story has been checked over by Shergar. Different aspects of the story have been researched as much as possible.**

Disclaimer: I do not profit from the characters of The Streets Of San Francisco. I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin.

TAKE CARE OF MY HEART

Even when a mutual attraction seemed to be between two people, sometimes issues might prevent them becoming a couple. That was the case with Jeannie Stone and Steve Keller. Two issues kept them apart.

First, Jeannie's age when they first met and the fact that soon she'd leave for Arizona State University. There would be less time spent alone when she was able to come home. Right now Mike was almost always near Steve and Jeannie, or Steve's own schedule made time alone almost impossible.

The other issue was Mike's no cop dating rule. It was probably one of his most important rules where his beloved daughter was concerned. Both Jeannie and Steve tried to respect his wishes.

The day came that Jeannie turned 23. For her birthday present from Steve she received a home cooked meal. It would be an evening they were completely alone. That night they opened up about their feelings for each other. After that, they dated behind Mike's back as often as his work schedule and her schooling permitted. They hadn't liked hiding their relationship but felt it had to be done. All had been going well until Mike caught them in a kiss one night at his door. Both were actually relieved that their relationship was in the open now. Finally, they could show their love like other couples.

Jeannie remembered vividly their first summer as an official couple. The last two weeks of her summer vacation they would spend together. Jeannie was looking forward to that time. Nothing special was planned. Anything that came to mind was what they'd do.

The saying 'time flies when you're having fun' struck home too soon for both. Their last day together had come faster than they expected. Jeannie felt pretty sad. A lot of thoughts were going through her mind. She'd never understand why love had to hurt this way. Her heart felt torn apart.

"Babe, what's bothering you?" Steve asked as he realized how quiet she was.

"Steve it's our last day and night together for at least three months. It's hard to think of not seeing you for that long. I know we talk on the phone and visit when there's time, but it doesn't feel the same," Jeannie answered.

"Jeannie, there will be more days together believe me," Steve assured her.

It wasn't the answer Jeannie had expected or wanted. She'd hoped Steve would feel the same way. She wondered if she made a mistake, as she'd thought Steve felt as she did. Was Mike right about not dating cops? Jeannie hurriedly dismissed that thought.

"Honey, I thought you enjoyed our special time," Jeannie probed

"Of course, and I wish it could last forever. Duty calls and you have classes. You're going for your Ph. D now and it's tough. We'll still see each other," Steve reassured her. "Let's enjoy our last day and night. We've got to be ready by seven. Brianna and David are to pick us up for dinner and dancing."

That soothed her a bit, although she still felt torn. She wasn't sure if he meant what he said or wanted to appease her.

While he walked to the shower, he observed Jeannie. He was quick to pick up on her disappointment. He knew she needed distracted before the wrong conclusions came to her.

"Come on, honey we'll do whatever you like today. Your wish is my command," Steve offered.

Jeannie rewarded him with her most beautiful smile. It was the same smile that made Steve ignore Mike's rule in the first place.

"Steve, that's sweet of you but everything I desire I've already got." Jeannie smiled warmly.

"I just remembered a new ice cream parlour opened their doors recently. It's over on Taylor Street. I was in there once, they seemed to sell your favourite flavor. What do you say, shall we?" Steve questioned.

When they returned to Steve's place it was almost time for them to start getting ready.

The closer to six it became made Steve a bit nervous. He hoped nothing would go wrong. It wasn't long before the doorbell was heard. Jeannie, who was closest to the door, opened it. In front of her stood a mailman with a package.

"Young lady, are you Jeannie Stone?" the postman inquired.

"Yes, I am," Jeannie responded. "I don't live here though. I'm just a visitor."

"Still this package has your name on it at this address," the postman informed her.

The postman handed her the package then headed down the stairs. Jeannie stood in disbelief as he drove away.

"Jeannie, who was it?" Steve asked.

"The postman. He left a package for me," Jeannie explained.

"Well open it," Steve urged.

Jeannie opened the package. Her eyes widened when she noticed that the package contained her favorite white/ yellow colored evening dress and matching high heeled shoes. She'd been attracted to that dress a week ago when she and Steve went shopping. The price tag stopped her from buying it.

"Steve, did you buy this dress for me?" Jeannie asked with emotion in her voice.

"Yes, babe, I want you to feel very special this evening. Hurry and dress; we're to be picked up within thirty minutes," Steve reminded her.

When Jeannie returned dressed, Steve was speechless for a moment. He took her hand and turned her around to see her better. Jeannie thought he liked it but was anxious since he hadn't spoken.

"What do you think?" Jeannie questioned.

"You look fantastic! No other woman comes close to your beauty. I feel like the luckiest man on earth," Steve praised.

"Stop, Steve you've got me blushing," Jeannie pleaded but was pleased.

Steve wiped her tears that had fallen. Half an hour later, a limousine arrived at Steve's place. They'd be driven to Baker Beach that had one of the best views of the Golden Gate. Steve had blindfolded Jeannie before they left his street so she'd be surprised. When they arrived and the chauffeur had opened the door, Steve helped Jeannie from the car. When they got to a red-carpet style path he removed her blindfold. They were led to a table for two by a personal waiter. Jeannie was overwhelmed. Steve explained how they happened to be there. He told how he'd donated a large sum of money from his inheritance to UNICEF. His name was put in a draw that an agency called Have A Heart had set up in connection of UNICEF. The private dinner and private concert were the results of Steve's name being drawn. She still thought she must be dreaming.

"Jeannie, do you recognize this place?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Steve this is where we first kissed and admitted our real feelings. We got lucky because Mike was at work. You were to go on duty late that night. It was hot and we took a swim followed by a picnic. When we came out though it had gotten crowded so we looked for a more private area until we found this part of the beach," Jeannie recalled.

They were first served a glass of champagne. It was followed by many different foods such as Turkish Delight and different kinds of fish. While they enjoyed the food and each other's company, five men suddenly appeared. They heard singing and Jeannie was surprised to see Tavares performing just for her and Steve. Tavares were a well-known R&B/Pop group that consisted of five brothers. They started off with the song "Goodnight My Love" then Ralph, the oldest of the five, spoke to the young couple.

"Good evening, Steve and Jeannie, we hope you'll enjoy your personal concert. We'd like to continue with a song Steve requested especially for the woman that's come to mean so much to him. 'Heaven must be missing an angel.'"

While they sang, Jeannie only had eyes for Steve. She felt a bit ashamed that she had doubted his love. Tears glistened her eyes. Steve only had eyes for Jeannie as well. As Tavares continued to sing Steve signalled the waiter. The waiter appeared with a small box on a cushion; Jeannie wondered what this was about. As the cushion was held toward her she looked at Steve and he nodded for her to take it. When she opened it all she could utter was wow. Inside the box was a golden ring with a heart shape of little diamonds. When she took it out of the box to put it on Steve told her the ring had an inscription. In small letters, she saw the words 'take care of my heart'. Jeannie looked at Steve, beaming, and cupped his face tenderly.

"I'll be sure to take care of your heart so it won't ever break, forever and ever," Jeannie promised Steve.

In the meantime, Tavares sang the songs 'Nothing You Can Do' and 'More than a woman'.

They ended with 'Don't Take Away The Music.'

After the personal concert had finished Jeannie and Steve talked with the singing group. Each had a glass of champagne until a limo appeared to pick Tavares up.

Now Jeannie and Steve were alone at the beach. What seemed like a million stars lit the night sky. It looked like an ocean of light.

"Steve, at what time does the limo return to pick us up?" Jeannie asked.

"About two a.m. why?" Steve inquired curiously.

"Babe, tonight's been an amazing night. I want to give you something as well. I only have one present to offer right no,;me." Jeannie responded smiling.

Every minute that was left was made their own. When the limo drove them back to Steve's apartment, Jeannie and Steve knew their life together was forever. Both felt on cloud nine as they fell asleep that night. The next morning, she would return to ASU via plane. Mike would pick them up. She would have to make her studies at ASU a priority for a time. Both knew the sooner she had her degree the more concrete their future would be. They arrived at the airport with very little time to spare. Steve had wanted to remain until Jeannie's plane took off but Mike had other thoughts.

"Come on, buddy boy we've a lot of work to do. A hard day's work will distract you for now. I know the separation's hard but it's for a good cause. When she's completed school, she'll be home for good. When you two marry it'll be harder on her I can assure you," Mike spoke with sincerity.

"I know, Mike. I'm aware of that," Steve replied solemnly.

Steve took the driver's seat. On their way to Bryant Street, dispatch contacted them. A possible homicide at 224 Hyde Street. The Coroner was already on the scene when they arrived. They were first filled in by the black and white who was first on the scene. After their work was done at the scene and they'd talked to Bernie they headed to Bryant Street. When they entered the bullpen, Bill and Healey teased Steve asking about his and Jeannie's time together. Mike gave the men his famous Stone glare.

"Don't you two have work to do?" Mike snapped.

"Yes, Mike, but we wanted an answer from Steve," Healey boldly stated.

"We had a wonderful time. If you're after details, I'd have to say in your dreams," Steve responded.

A new guy in homicide sat at a desk on the other side of the squad room. His name was Ben Rollins, he had just started before Steve's vacation. He wasn't one that knew how to keep his mouth closed.

"Even though you won't give details are you sure you treated her like a lady?" Rollins asked sounding a bit hostile.

"Who do you think you are, Rollins?!" Steve barked, uptight.

"Just a question, Keller. I mean enquiring minds want to know. You sound as though you've got something to hide." Rollins spoke almost inaudibly.

"What was that, Ben?" Healey asked slightly irritated.

"Just teasing Keller like Norm does," Rollins answered.

"Listen carefully. Never joke concerning Mike's daughter and Steve. Steve is, to Mike, the son he never had. He won't like it and neither do we," Bill informed Rollins.

"I don't get it; you guys asked about his time with her. What makes what I said so different?" Rollins inquired huffily.

"Somehow your tone sounded different from theirs," Norm explained.

After that Steve tried to act like nothing happened to mar his return. Later that morning, Jeannie called Mike's extension to say she'd arrived safely. That night, when Steve and Mike finally called it a day, Steve drove Mike home. He put a call in to Jeannie who answered on the first ring. They talked excitedly about the night before. Jeannie still couldn't believe she and Steve had their own personal Tavares concert.

Another week had passed since Jeannie's return to ASU. One day when Mike was ready for them to head to lunch Steve's phone rang.

"Mike, it might be the lab just a second," Steve stated. "Homicide; Keller."

"Don't forget to look in your mailbox when you return home. Something important will be there." A female voice informed Steve.

Before Steve could answer the caller hung up. Steve thought that was a strange message. When he came out the door Mike was waiting.

"Was it Charlie?" Mike inquired.

"No, sorry. Some woman told me to be sure and check my mailbox when I got home. She hung up before I could say anything," Steve explained.

Mike offered that they could run by for Steve to check his mailbox before they ate. Steve though felt it wasn't as important as the call made it. Still he couldn't get the strange call out of his mind all day. When he got home, he found one brown envelope in his mailbox. Inside the envelope, he found pictures of Jeannie and him and a letter. He thought it was a nice gesture from the agency that sponsored the private dinner and concert. He hadn't recalled a photographer though. Still as he looked at the photos, he saw him and at Jeannie at the beach side table. He also saw photos of them with Tavares. Steve was very pleased but puzzled. As he looked at more photos though he turned pale. Something was very wrong. The other photos were of him and Jeannie completely alone. The photos were of the very private moments between the young couple. He remembered the letter and opened it. The note said Steve was to pay a million dollars within 48 hours or copies of the photos would be sent to his superiors and to Jeannie's professors and the dean of ASU. Steve would be contacted to tell where he could make payment. They had his home phone number. Steve's heartrate increased greatly. He had to force himself to remain calm enough to think. Steve couldn't think of anyone he could turn to with this problem. He knew the photos could be a huge source of embarrassment for Jeannie as well as him. His main concern was Jeannie. She hadn't even had the chance to start her career yet. Steve felt this was his fault, that he'd got them in this trouble so it was up to him to find a way out. He finally thought of a solution but knew it would have to wait until morning. Steve was aware of the fact that he had to fulfil certain conditions regarding access to his inheritance. Until now he only received a monthly allowance. Nobody knew that except Mike and Jeannie. Sleep was almost non-existent that night other than two or three hours of restless sleep. The next morning when he shaved, he knew from his reflection he looked pretty bad. When he hurried out the door he saw Mike already waited at the curb. Mike had to do a double take when he saw his friend.

"Buddy boy, you look like hell. What's happened?" Mike questioned.

"Nothing, Mike. I just couldn't sleep. The neighbors had a rather loud and long party. A few cups of coffee and I'll be good as new," Steve fibbed.

After their meeting with Devitt, Steve asked Mike if it'd be alright to be away about an hour. He had a few private phone calls to make.

"Private? Steve, you're not in any kind of trouble, buddy boy?" Mike sounded concerned.

"No, Mike I've got to call my grandfather's solicitor that's all," Steve assured him. "It concerns my inheritance."

Mike gave his okay but still thought something was off. Steve drove to his apartment as fast as possible. Steve tried the number, hopeful they were in the office by now. When twice he got no answer, he became nervous. He thought every second was a lost second. He tried once more and heard his call answered.

"Liebermann and sons," Mrs. Livingstone answered.

"Mrs. Livingstone, Steven Keller. I'd like to speak to Mr. Robert Liebermann," Steve stated.

"Just a moment, Mr. Keller." Mrs. Livingstone replied and notified her boss.

"Hi Steven, Robert speaking. I'm happy to hear from you after so long. Tell me what gives me the honor?" Mr. Liebermann spoke cheerfully.

"Robert, I need by tomorrow a million dollars. I wondered if that's possible?" Steve inquired.

"That's a high amount, Steven. The amount isn't a problem but the conditions would have to be fulfilled," Mr. Liebermann answered.

"That's the reason I called. I don't completely recall the conditions," Steve explained.

Mr. Liebermann had his secretary bring Steve's grandfather's file into his office. He found the page of the will that told the conditions that had to be met by Steve.

"Steven, here's what your grandfather asked me to put in the will. These are his words: My grandson, Steven Mark Keller, will inherit all my property and money at the amount of $5.000.000 if he fulfils certain conditions. Otherwise he only gets a monthly allowance. The conditions are: First Steven has to get a proper education and hopefully that includes college. Second, he's to marry a well-educated young woman with no prior relationships or kids. Third he should be able to buy a house for a family of his own. When these conditions are met he should receive his full inheritance.

"So I can't get a part of it to buy a house now, Mr. Liebermann?" Steve felt hope dwindle rapidly.

"I'm sorry, Steven, first I'd need to see confirmation you bought the house. I could then set the wheels in motion to give you the money. Even then with that amount it would take a week before you got the money," Mr. Liebermann explained.

"Thank you for your time. I'll need to be headed back to work," Steve responded.

Steve tried to keep up appearances everything was alright. Mike, though, knew Steve better than even Steve thought. He immediately noticed Steve's lack of focus among other things. He called Steve into his office after he'd poured them both a cup of coffee.

"Buddy boy, tell me what's going on. I mean this morning you looked like hell. You left to make private calls. You came back and you can't concentrate. If there's a problem maybe I could help," Mike offered.

"Everything's fine, Mike. Nothing's wrong. I don't need help," Steve dismissed Mike's concern. "Look I've got reports to type. Thanks for the offer and for the coffee."

Steve left Mike's office quickly. He tried to avoid any eye contact with Mike or anyone else in the squad room as he worked furiously on reports. Near the end of the day, when Mike had to go out of the squad room Steve took off. When Mike returned he found the pile of finished reports on his desk with a note on top from Steve. Mike read Steve's note that he had gone on to do some errands. He wished he knew what troubled his partner. He left not long after. He had the intention to drive over to Steve's. He knew Steve was there or thought he was as his car was. Mike's knocks went unanswered though. He finally gave up and went home. Steve felt bad ignoring Mike's knock but he couldn't chance Mike being there. He felt nauseous as he waited for a phone call. He tried to think of how else he could acquire the needed amount of money.

While Steve waited for the call, a dark sports car parked at ASU. Jeannie, at that moment, was in the library to finish a paper. Her best friend and roommate waited for her outside the door, so they could get a bite to eat. When Jeannie finally left the library, she and Brianna headed toward the stairs. A person rushed past Jeannie knocking her off balance and down the stairs

"Jeannie!" Brianna yelled out.

Brianna rushed down the stairs toward her fallen friend. The person who had brushed her hurried down the rest of the stairs without stopping or looking back. Although Jeannie seemed uninjured, she was dizzy. A janitor who had seen her fall hurried over and helped the girls. The campus security was alerted but since neither girl was able to give a good description not much could be done. Brianna drove Jeannie to a local hospital to be checked out despite Jeannie's objections.

"Brianna, I'm fine honest it scared me more than anything," Jeannie tried to pacify her friend.

"It's better to be safe than sorry. I also think you should let Mike and Steve know. I know they can't do anything about it but they should know," Brianna stated.

"I don't want to worry them, Brianna," Jeannie explained.

In San Francisco, Steve paced as he waited for a call. When the phone rang at exactly eight p.m., it startled him. He answered quickly. Before he could say hello the same voice was heard.

"Do you have the money?" a female voice inquired.

"No, I need a couple more days. I can't access that amount so quickly," Steve stalled.

"No tricks, Keller you've got only 24 hours more or else. I promise someone close to you could pay the consequences," the voice informed him coldly.

Steve started to respond but all he heard was the dial tone. His thoughts went wild replaying what he had just heard on the phone. Suddenly he had the thought that Jeannie could be in danger. He dialled her number repeatedly with no success. He tried every 15 minutes until about three a.m. before he gave up for the night. When he awoke at six thirty, he took a shower before he tried Jeannie again. He was relieved to hear the phone answered this time.

"Hello?" Jeannie's voice sounded tired.

"Hi, honey sorry for waking you. I just wanted to hear your voice and know that you're alright," Steve explained.

"Yes, babe I couldn't be better," Jeannie fibbed.

Suddenly Steve heard a voice in the background. He distinctly thought it was Brianna. He heard her urging Jeannie to tell him the truth or she would. He started to ask what was going on but before he could he heard Brianna's voice on the line.

"Hi, Steve this is Brianna. Jeannie's not telling you the truth. We've just returned from the ER. Late yesterday, Jeannie fell down some stairs after someone bumped against her. Without stopping to check they took off," Brianna explained.

"Brianna, thanks for letting me know. Please give me Jeannie again," Steve requested. "Jeannie, do you know who the person was?"

"No, Steve it happened in a split second. I was juggling books and didn't even see the person. I don't think it's anything to get too worried about. It was probably just a student that was in a rush. It could have happened to anyone," Jeannie calmly stated.

"You're sure, Jeannie?" Steve asked anxiously.

"Steve, you sound like you suspect otherwise. Is there something going on?" Jeannie inquired.

"I just wondered. I wish you were closer. I promise I'll call tonight or tomorrow," Steve assured her.

Steve wasn't quite sure what to do now. He had to think. He decided he'd check into the agency that gave the private dinner and concert. He knew it'd have to be done on his own. He couldn't risk attracting attention if it could be helped. He especially didn't want Mike to know. Most importantly he had to protect Jeannie.

Steve tried to act as normal as possible around Mike and concentrate on their cases. He would work on his private case as much as he could. When Steve left alone on his break, Mike tried not to let it bother him. He had been observing Steve closely but made no remarks. Mike had spoken with Bill about Steve and was assured Bill didn't think he had anything to worry about. He felt Steve was only missing Jeannie.

Steve had arrived at the Have A Heart agency. He introduced himself to the secretary. She recognized him as the winner of the Tavares concert.

"How was the concert, Mr. Keller?" the secretary inquired.

"Fantastic; that's the reason why I am here. I wanted to personally thank everybody. Could I have a list of the people who made it possible?" Steve requested.

"That shouldn't be a problem," the secretary answered.

Steve received a list with at least 50 names and their contact information. He took the list to R&I to run checks on each name. All seemed to be clean. He only had a hunch that the one he sought had to be one of this list. He hurried back to homicide once he'd checked each name. He wasn't sure exactly how to proceed. Whatever he did had to be done fast. He was pretty nervous about the situation he was caught in but hoped nobody would notice. His hope was short lived.

"Steve, what's the matter with you? Are you okay?" Healey asked.

"No, Dan not really I have to admit," Steve answered surprisingly.

Steve left the squad room and rushed to the restroom. He barely made it into a stall before he was retching. When he was finished and was splashing water on his face he saw his image in the mirror. He was almost completely pale. He returned to the bull pen and was met by Mike.

"Buddy boy, go try to get some sleep. When I've finished here I'll come see how you're doing," Mike urged Steve.

"Mike, I'm okay," Steve argued.

"Steve, that wasn't exactly a request," Mike persisted with a Stone glare.

Steve knew what that look meant and stayed silent. He got his jacket and left without another word. In the squad room one man tried not to laugh out loud. He muttered where he thought nobody could hear him.

"There goes the hotshot, favorite of our boss and his daughter's love," Rollins sounded envious.

"Rollins, I thought I was jealous. Here I find someone who is even more so. I've teased Steve a lot regarding his feelings for Mike's daughter. Believe me it's mutual. Jeannie loves Steve as much as he does her. After all these years I know those two were made for each other. Nobody or nothing could tear them apart. If you've got any thoughts about Jeannie Stone, do yourself a favor and put them out of your head. She's way out of your league," Norm admonished Rollins.

Steve was relieved to be able to lie down for a few hours when he got home. He fell asleep almost immediately. Mike arrived there a few hours later and found Steve asleep. He woke him, as he'd brought food for them to eat. Mike was pleased that the sleep seemed to have helped Steve. As they sat at the table to eat Steve's words startled Mike.

"Thank you, Mike. I appreciate this and all you and Jeannie have done for me." Steve sounded forlorn.

"Steve, the feeling's mutual. That's the second time you've startled me today. You sounded as though you were saying goodbye. Be honest with me, Steve because I can't shake the feeling something's wrong. You know you could always ask me for help if you need," Mike encouraged.

"Sorry I didn't mean it to sound that way. Don't worry; everything's all right. I've learned that problems can't be solved by one person alone." Steve hoped he sounded convincing.

"All right, buddy boy. That's good to hear," Mike answered warmly.

After they'd eaten, Mike headed home. Steve sat quietly once Mike was gone as he tried to sort his thoughts. All of a sudden, a thought popped into Steve's mind. He still had access to the family jewels from his maternal side. He knew the monetary value of them and was sure he could get the needed amount. He had intended to give them to the woman he would marry. The need he had now superseded that wish. He would need to act as fast as possible. In the morning, he would call a coin dealer who had been interested in the Keller jewels. If the dealer was still interested, the only other problem was to get extra time from the blackmailer. Close to midnight Steve's phone rang. It was the same voice as before.

"I hope, Keller you've got the money. I think by now you've been convinced we're a step ahead of you. Your girlfriend was lucky this time. Next time she might not be. You hold her life in your hands."

"Leave her alone! If you must hurt someone let it be me," Steve snapped.

"We're not stupid. You've got the money, not your girlfriend. We wouldn't kill our golden goose."

"I couldn't get the money. I need a bit more time. I do have something of great value that I could sell to get the money," Steve almost pleaded.

"One more chance, Smiley. Tomorrow morning at 11:45 a.m. I'll call and give you an account number. You'll transfer the money into that account. If it's not in that account within two hours you'll regret it the rest of your life."

"Wait a minute. How do you know my nickname? Only Mike uses it," Steve demanded.

All Steve heard in answer was a diabolical laugh, then the dial tone. Steve knew he still didn't have a lot of time. He made sure his alarm was set for seven. He wanted to call Cold Bridge Coins the second they opened. He knew he would have to be late to work. He would worry about that later. The next morning, as soon as his alarm went off Steve hurriedly dialled Cold Bridge Coins. He was relieved to learn they were still interested in his family's jewellery. They knew the designs were rare and specially made. After Steve finally hung up with them, he quickly showered and dressed. He made some coffee before he left, as there was still time before the bank opened. He arrived at the bank a couple of minutes after it opened. As he entered, his eyes sought out the person he usually dealt with. Once he spotted him, he went over and told him what he needed. In almost no time Steve was alone in a private compartment with the safety deposit boxes he had rented. He took all the contents out of each box and placed them in the duffel bag he had with him. Once he had all he needed he hurriedly returned the deposit boxes and signed out. After he'd thanked him, for his help he left the bank and drove to Cold Bridge Coins. When Steve walked into the shop at almost nine a.m. he was greeted by an assistant.

"May I help you, sir?"

"I called earlier and spoke with Ivan Colbridge. Could you tell him Steven Keller's here please?" Steve requested.

The assistant went to inform Mr. Colbridge a gentleman wanted to see him. Before Steve could begin to even glance around, he was greeted by an older gentleman. They shook hands and Steve was directed to follow him to his office. After they were in the office with the door closed, and the other Colbridge brother, had joined them they looked over the jewellery Steve had brought with him. Steve watched them closely. He knew it was best to wait for them to speak first. He could definitely see dollar signs in their eyes and thought that was a good sign. He tried to keep his face completely impassive. It wouldn't do for them to know how desperate he was.

"What amount did you have in mind, Mr. Keller?" Ivan Colbridge inquired.

"No less than $2,000,000 preferably," Steve answered quickly.

"Sorry we were thinking about $900, 000," Ira Colbridge answered.

"Sorry I'll take them elsewhere. $900, 000 is way too low an amount. You know the pieces are special designs and rare and high quality. Thanks for your time," Steve responded.

Steve started to replace the jewellery in the boxes. The two Colbridge brothers glanced worriedly between each other. They had thought they could bluff Steve into a lower price. They found out though that Steve wasn't one to be played. He might be desperate but he wasn't crazy. Just as Steve was about to zip the bag Ivan Colbridge spoke up.

"Wait a moment, Mr. Keller. Would you accept $1, 500, 000? I know it's less than your desired amount but it's the highest we could go," Ivan Colbridge sincerely stated.

"You've got a deal," Steve responded.

Once they reached an agreement Steve felt a bit more hopeful. Steve waited while they arranged with their bank a transfer of the needed amount to Steve's account. Once he was assured the transfer had taken place he finally headed to work. He was on his way before he realized he hadn't called Jeannie as promised. As luck would have it, when Steve entered homicide Mike wasn't in the best mood. He met Steve before he could even get halfway to his desk.

"I thought you'd be here at eight like the rest of us, boy wonder. I guess punctuality isn't one of your strong suits," Mike barked.

"Sorry, Mike. I needed to get some medicine. I've got a phone call to make then I'll be with you okay?" Steve was surprised how easy that lie came out.

"And what phone call do you think is so important may I ask?" Mike questioned.

"I promised Jeannie a call last night or this morning. I wasn't able to stay awake last night and I meant to call her before I came," Steve explained.

"Since it's my daughter go ahead, but don't be long." Mike sounded gruff.

Steve dialled Jeannie's number and she answered on the first ring. It was as though she had sat there waiting. Before Steve could even say anything, Jeannie spoke.

"Hi, honey; although every muscle in my body hurts I feel fine. Don't you worry," Jeannie assured Steve.

"I'm relieved that you're okay, but please be very careful today. Only go outside if it's absolutely necessary. Have Brianna go with you. I've got to go now Mike's waiting. Bye for now. I love you," Steve answered.

He smiled at her response than the call was disconnected. Steve followed Mike reluctantly to talk to Bernie. He wasn't fond of the morgue. He knew, though, Mike had questions about an autopsy Bernie did on their latest homicide case. After that Mike had a meeting with Olsen. Steve was to work on reports in his absence. He received a call from his bank and the news was most unexpected. Steve had to work hard to keep calm.

"There was a glitch in the system and it looked as though all the amount had transferred. However Cold Bridge's account was a tad lower than expected and only $950, 000 had transferred. We've contacted them and were assured the rest could be deposited by the end of the business day. It seems there was a cash flow issue," Mrs. Pfister informed Steve.

Steve felt twisted in knots. He couldn't understand how this could be happening. That money was supposed to already be in his account. He hoped the blackmailer would be lenient considering the circumstances. Steve wasn't sure what he could do now except try to explain. Just as he hung up from that cal,l his phone rang.

"Homicide; Keller," Steve answered.

"I hope by now you've got the money." The same voice spoke in an impatient tone.

"I've got it but not all has been transferred to my account. They're about $50,000 short. The rest has been promised to be in my account by this afternoon. You'll get it I promise. Give me your account numbe,." Steve answered hopeful he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

Steve wrote down the account number he was given. He promised that his bank would transfer what was there and the rest this afternoon. He had thought that would satisfy the caller but her words made him feel chilled all over.

"You know what that means, buddy boy. The longer you take to get our money the more severe the punishment." The voice was icy then a dial tone was heard.

Steve immediately called his bank and asked for Mrs. Pfister. When she was on the line he gave her the account number he'd been given. He told her transfer the $950,000 immediately and when the rest came in transfer it. After he was assured it would be done he hung up. His mind was filled with thoughts of Jeannie's life in danger. He hoped she would stay in as he'd asked. He knew both Stones were stubborn. Steve was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed Mike's return until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Buddy boy, get your coat. We've got a few people to talk to," Mike urged.

Although Jeannie knew Steve wouldn't say things he didn't mean she wasn't convinced her life was in danger. She couldn't think of anyone that would want to hurt her. It was too beautiful a day to stay cooped up inside. She told Brianna she wanted to go for ice cream. Brianna loved the idea. As they left their apartment both were full of joy and life. They decided to walk to the ice cream parlor as it was close by. Just as they were about to cross the street across from the ice cream parlor, a black sedan sped through the crosswalk. The car hit both women. Jeannie landed hard on the pavement whereas Brianna wasn't hit as bad. The car didn't stop.

Before long ambulances arrived. The paramedics were more concerned about Jeannie's condition. Brianna was transported to St. Luke's after she'd been evaluated at the scene. Jeannie was transported to the same hospital after she had been cared for as well as possible at the scene. The paramedics took the necessary precautions before she was transported. By the time the ambulance arrived at the hospital with Jeannie, Brianna had already been cared for. She luckily had only sustained a sprained shoulder rather than a broken bone. She also had multiple contusions and a few abrasions. As she waited for word on Jeannie a nurse recognized her.

"Weren't you just here the other day?" Nurse Summers inquired.

"Yes, I was here with my roommate. She had been pushed off the stairs and now a car hit both of us. It was hit and run. My friend's injuries looked bad. I wanted to let her father and boyfriend know but first I needed to know what to tell them," Brianna answered.

"Young lady, what are yours and your friend's names? I'll see if I can get any news to tell you," Nurse Summers reassured Brianna.

"My name is Brianna Kramer, my friend's name is Jeannie Stone," Brianna responded.

Within an hour Nurse Summers was back. She sat next to Brianna and tried to appear confident. Brianna wasn't sure what to think but had a fear gripping her heart.

"The attending physician informed me it would be advisable your friend's family be called. She's suffered several broken bones. She's still being examined but doesn't seem responsive. That doesn't mean she'll die, but she could be in a coma. Don't lose hope. I've seen ones as bad as your friend come back when it wasn't thought they would. I wish I could tell you more but I really shouldn't have told you that much as you're not family. I know how it feels to wait for news on a friend though and not have any idea," Nurse Summers tried to soothe Brianna.

Brianna was taken to a private area where she could make her call. She checked the time and knew both Steve and Mike should be at Bryant Street. She dialled Steve's extension. She didn't have to wait long for it to be answered She was disappointed to not hear Steve's voice though.

"Homicide Tanner." Bill answered

"I thought I had dialled Steve's extension. Steve Keller that is," Brianna explained.

"You dialled the right number. He's not in right now. Could I help you?" Bill inquired.

"I need to reach Steve and Mike. I'm Jeannie's roommate Brianna at ASU. Jeannie's been hurt in an accident," Brianna explained. "We're at St. Luke's now."

"Did I hear you right? Jeannie's been hurt?" Bill asked louder than he planned.

"Yes, a car hit us in the crosswalk. Jeannie was badly injured. Could you please get hold of Steve and Mike?" Brianna pleaded.

Bill promised to inform them immediately. He took down the number Brianna gave him. They hung up not long after. Bill had dispatch contact Steve and Mike and request their immediate return to Bryant Street. When they arrived back at homicide three pairs of solemn worried eyes met their gaze as they entered. Mike and Steve weren't sure what to think.

"What's going on? You three look like you're about to attend a funeral," Mike teased.

"Mike there was a phone call from Jeannie's roommate at ASU..." Bill started.

"You mean Brianna? Bill, what's wrong your voice sounded shaky," Mike inquired.

"A car hit Jeannie and Brianna in a crosswalk. Jeannie's badly hurt. They are at a hospital in Tempe called St. Luke's," Bill explained.

Steve's legs almost went out from under him. Norm caught him before he hit the floor and got him on a chair. He heard Steve muttering repeatedly "what have I done?" The others also heard and looked at Mike worriedly.

"What do you mean what have you done, buddy boy? Pull yourself together because we've got to get to Jeannie," Mike urged him.

The look in Steve's eyes told Mike something was very wrong. When Steve was more collected, he and Mike went into his office along with Bill. Steve planned to come clean on almost everything. He explained about the dinner and concert at the beach and how an envelope arrived for him with photos of him and Jeannie. Some of the photos weren't ones a parent would want to see. He explained about the phone calls and the blackmail and how he'd learned from Brianna that Jeannie had taken a fall down some stairs. Now she was hit by a car and he truly felt it was the blackmailer who was behind Jeannie's accident. He had done all he could to get the money to pay the blackmail once again trying to handle it all himself.

"Steve, you should have asked our help. Any of us would have gladly helped you sort this situation out. You should know that by now!" Bill exclaimed.

"I know, Bill but I was so afraid for the photos to be sent to her professors and Dean. I didn't care about my career but she hasn't even had a chance to start hers yet. I felt responsible and it was up to me to get us out of this mess," Steve answered emotionally.

"How could you?! You put my daughter's life at risk because you couldn't behave properly! I wish we'd never met you, boy wonder! Leave before I do something I'll regret!" Mike exploded. "And stay away from my daughter or I'll personally throttle you!"

Steve felt extremely hurt by Mike's words. He rushed from the office and headed for the squad room door almost running. He needed to get to Jeannie. She was all that mattered at that moment. When Steve left, Bill tried to talk some sense into Mike.

"Mike, for Jeannie's sake, don't forbid Steve to see her or her see him. I honestly believe he hadn't asked for help, hoping to protect Jeannie. I know he never meant for her to be hurt. Neither of them would have wanted you to see those kind of photos," Bill spoke calmly.

"Bill, see if you can find Steve. I'm going home to pack a bag and book a flight. While I'm gone, you've got the lead. I'll call Olsen after I've got my flight and explain to him," Mike responded more calmly.

Bill searched for Steve to no avail. By the time he'd arrived at Steve's apartment, Steve was gone. He'd taken the first flight he could get right away from San Francisco International into Sky Harbor Airport. Once Steve arrived, he caught a taxi to St. Luke's hospital. When he entered the hospital, and explained who he was looking for, a nurse showed him where Brianna waited. He saw her pace back and forth and headed toward her. She sensed someone's eyes on her and looked up. As she saw Steve she hurried toward him and hugged him as tight as possible with one arm. She was very relieved to see him

"Steve, you don't know how glad I am you're here. Jeannie will be excited to hear your voice," Brianna stated.

"Has she regained consciousness then?" Steve asked.

"Not the last I heard. It's important though for her to be surrounded by her loved ones. It'll mean a faster recovery. I know you mean the world to Jeannie. Let me check with the nurse about taking you on to her room," Brianna suggested.

"How are you doing, Brianna?" Steve inquired politely concerned.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. It's just a sprained shoulder and a few contusions. I'll be all right." Brianna assured him with a smile.

The nurse escorted Steve to Jeannie's room when she learned he was her boyfriend from San Francisco. Brianna waited out in the hallway while Steve spent a few moments with Jeannie. As Steve saw Jeannie in the bed, her head in bandages and an arm and leg in plaster with IV drips he felt tremendously guilty. A monitor showed her heart rate was rather fast. He took a deep breath before he moved over to her bed. He tenderly cupped her face in his hand as he leaned over to kiss her. He felt tears roll down his cheeks, but did nothing to stop them. A nurse came in while Steve was with Jeannie and found Jeannie's heartrate seemed more normal than before. The nurse noticed Jeannie's eyes seemed to blink slightly as Steve held her hand. She felt that was a good sign and made a mental note to mention it to Dr. Revere. They had thought Jeannie was in a coma but it was possible it wasn't as deep as they feared. Steve felt encouraged to continue talking to Jeannie.

"Sweetheart, believe me, I do love you. I promise you there will never be another woman. Nevertheless we've got a problem now. Mike doesn't want me around you anymore. To be honest, I don't blame him. I even can hardly forgive myself. I have to kiss you goodbye and leave here," Steve's tone was very forlorn.

As Steve wanted to leave, Jeannie's grip tightened on his hand. Steve had pried her hand loose from his just as the nurse came back. She noticed Jeannie's heart rate was too fast again. She asked Steve if something had happened. She knew only moments ago Jeannie's heartrate had become normal.

"When I told her I had to go, she gripped my hand tighter. I pulled loose," Steve explained.

"I'm Nurse Summers. If I'm guessing righ,t you're Jeannie's boyfriend Steve Keller. Am I right?" Nurse Summers inquired in a gentle tone.

"Yes I am. I came as quickly as I could. Her father will come soon too. Unfortunately, I shouldn't be here when he arrives." Steve didn't provide an explanation.

"That's too bad. It could do miracles for Jeannie if the two men in her life were both here," Nurse Summers stated as she checked Jeannie's pulse. "Amazing. Young man, keep talking to her; you soothe her. Her pulse is normal now."

"Sweetheart, listen to my voice. I'll always love you. Don't worry I'll stay here until you wake up," Steve expressed.

Steve's words seemed to get through to Jeannie. Her heart rate almost totally stabilized. Her grip loosened on Steve's hand. As soon as Nurse Summers left the room, Steve kissed Jeannie's cheek again, then stood up and left the room. He planned to completely vanish. Brianna, who had been eavesdropping, grabbed him by his shirt before he got far from Jeannie's room.

"Listen carefully, Steve. Don't you even think one second about breaking up with Jeannie. Remind yourself what you promised her during the last special night you two were together," Brianna demanded.

"What would that be?" Steve's tone was tinged with anger.

"Steve, I know everything about your last night together, even some of the private details. Don't look at me that way, we're all adults, and don't be mad at Jeannie. She didn't want to tell me everything but you know how I am about secrets. I nagged until she told me all. I promised her never to tell anyone. I kept that promise until now. I know about the concert and dinner at the beach. I know about the heart shaped ring and the promise to take care of each other's heart, never to break each other's hearts. If you walk out of this hospital you won't only break your promise but her heart as well. You can't leave her, Steve," Brianna stated.

Mike was on a plane to Sky Harbor Airport. On one hand, he wished Steve was there with him, but on the other he was still very angry with him.

At San Francisco airport two people seemed to be meeting with each other. They seemed to be very close until the young black-haired woman whispered something in the man's ear. If she thought he was happy with her news she was wrong. He became rather angry and spoke loudly to her.

"I thought I told you stay away from her! We had a deal, you and I split the money 60/40 and I got my dream woman, especially now with Keller falling out of Mike's good graces. Why did you have to hurt her?!" Rollins snapped angrily.

It was only then that he realized he was drawing attention to them. They hurriedly split up. The young woman walked in the direction of the gate to catch her flight. Rollins caught a flight to Sky Harbor airport.

At St. Luke's, Brianna still tried to talk sense into Steve. He thought it was best to disappear out of Jeannie's life. He felt he just complicated and endangered her life. Brianna was frustrated because she knew how much Steve and Jeannie meant to each other.

"Steve, if you leave her now you won't only break her heart ,she'll never fully recover. I believe Jeannie might have been mistaken as she talked so highly of you. With you by her side she always felt loved and safe. You were her guardian angel. You would do anything for her. And she would do the same for you." Brianna launched a last attempt.

"I would go to the ends of the earth for Jeannie to keep her safe. I've never loved any woman the way I love Jeannie!" Steve exclaimed.

"Then act like it, Steve! Go back into her room don't leave her," Brianna coaxed.

"Mike's mad as hell. He doesn't want me around Jeannie anymore at all. If I'm here when he arrives it'll be a scene Jeannie doesn't need," Steve proclaimed.

"Are you in love with Jeannie or Mike?!" Brianna asked emphatically.

"That's a silly question; you know I'm in love with Jeannie!" Steve snapped.

"Mike will come around, Steve. Believe me, he'll finally come around. It might take time, but he will. Jeannie told me before the holidays if ever she was forced to choose between you and Mike that, whatever consequences it had for her, she would choose you. She told me Mike has to accept once and for all that you and she love each other," Brianna stated seriously.

Steve let out a deep sigh. He nodded and returned to Jeannie's room. He knew he had to stay, not only for Jeannie, but for himself. He sat back in the chair by her bed and held her hand. He kissed it tenderly then spoke in a low heartfelt voice.

"Sweetheart, I'm here for you I promise I'm here for the long haul," Steve proclaimed.

At that moment, the attending physician entered the room with Nurse Summers. He noticed Steve's red rimmed eyes. He laid a hand on the young man's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Steve, I'm Dr. Revere. I'm the attending physician. I assure you, I feel Jeannie will recover fully. It'll take a while but all that means is you'll have a lot of time to spoil her and take care of her. After I looked over some of the tests again, I think she's just been in a deep level of unconsciousness rather than a coma. I've been told she's had good reactions when you talk to her and touch her. Keep that up it's helping," Dr. Revere encouraged Steve.

"Thank you, Dr. Revere." Steve sounded relieved.

"Goodnight, young man. I think I'll see you in the morning," Dr. Revere stated.

After Dr. Revere and Nurse Summers left, Steve kept holding Jeannie's hand. Exhaustion, due to the whole ordeal, finally took its toll and he fell asleep. He had been asleep for a couple of hours when something awakened him He could have sworn he'd heard a voice. He looked at his watch and saw it was a little before midnight. The voice sounded again.

"Steve?" Jeannie's voice sounded.

Steve quickly turned on the low beam light. As he saw she really was awake, he pushed the call button. The nurse that came promised to get Dr. Revere right away.

"Sweetheart, I'm so happy to have you back. You were run down by a car and are in the hospital at St. Luke's. Don't worry, Dr. Revere will be here soon," Steve assured her.

"Where's Mike, Steve?" Jeannie inquired as she gripped Steve's hand.

Just as the words left her lips the door opened and Mike entered the room. He saw Steve sitting there and his anger flared up all over again.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my daughter?!" Mike barked with fire in his eyes.

"I heard you, Mike. Jeannie needs rest, not the two of us fighting. I'll go if you still insist on that." Steve kept his voice as calm as possible.

He rose from the chair and let go of Jeannie's hand gently. As Steve rose, Jeannie felt the heavy tension between her two favorite men. She grabbed Steve's arm to stop him leaving. He looked into tear filled, desperate eyes. He remembered then Brianna's words and found the resolve he needed to stand up to Jeannie's father. He steeled himself and faced Mike again.

"Sorry, Mike but no, whether you like it or not, I love Jeannie. If Jeannie wants it, I'll stay with her the rest of our lives. I'll leave the room for a while so you two can talk in private, but I won't give up what she and I have unless she says," Steve exclaimed defiantly.

"Why were you so hostile? I thought you accepted us?" Jeannie spoke weakly.

"Did Steve happen to tell you why you had the accident?" Mike asked angrily

"No, I just barely regained consciousness," Jeannie admitted.

"You recall the last night you were with him though I think," Mike said.

"Of course." Jeannie smiled "It was amazing."

"Someone took photos of that night and blackmailed Steve with certain parts of that night. I believe you know what kind of photos I mean." Mike had the Stone glare. "Jeannie, I'd like an answer."

Just then, Dr. Revere hurried in. He seemed surprised that Steve wasn't in there, but recovered quickly. Mike stepped back so Dr. Revere could do his job. After Jeannie had been checked over thoroughly, the smile on Dr. Revere's face told Mike and Jeannie more than words could say. Mike and Dr. Revere introduced themselves to one another and then Dr. Revere talked to both Jeannie and Mike and answered any questions they had. After he and the nurse had left again, Mike felt less peeved but instead of letting the conversation stay dropped he picked it up again.

"I'm very relieved you're going to be alright, sweetheart. You don't know how scared I was," Mike admitted with a relieved smile. "I still would like an answer though."

"I guess I didn't realize you'd asked a question. Yes, I'm sure the photos you meant probably showed a very private moment," Jeannie answered unabashed

"I really want this relationship ended, Jeannie baby. Not only has he seduced you to do things you'd never do, he also couldn't pay them on time and that caused you to be run down by the blackmailer or ones hired by them!" Mike exclaimed. "If he'd stopped being so stubborn and thought about you for one second we would have found out who was behind the blackmail."

"You are so wrong, Mike. Steve didn't do the seducing; besides we haven't done anything to be ashamed of. We love each other and we showed that love to each other. If I were you I wouldn't be so hypocritical. I've heard stories of you and Mom that are not completely innocent. I would only feel embarrassed and ashamed if you'd seen the photos. I don't think me being hurt was or is Steve's fault. I'm sure he did all he could to prevent any harm coming to me. I refuse to end my relationship for you or anyone!" Jeannie proclaimed. "I think you know what you should do the next time you see Steve."

"Don't give me that stare. Yes, I know what you want and I admit you are right," Mike stated. "I guess I just flew off the handle and he was there."

"Steve's not a punching bag, please remember that," Jeannie admonished Mike.

After Dr. Revere had talked with Steve and Brianna, Steve gave Mike a little more time alone with Jeannie. When he finally returned he found an apologetic Mike Stone. After Steve greeted Jeannie, he and Mike talked together a long time. As Jeannie witnessed the reconciliation of her two favorite men, she became drowsy. She fell asleep peacefully with a smile on her face. As they realized Jeannie had fallen asleep, they left the room to get some coffee. Brianna had finally headed back to her apartment after the talk with Dr. Revere. Steve had offered taxi fare, but Brianna called a friend of hers and Jeannie's for a ride. Over many cups of coffee Mike and Steve made a plan to apprehend the ones responsible. Steve had to admit he felt better knowing he wasn't in this alone.

"Buddy boy, we both need a few hours of sleep. I'll sack out on the couch here that way I won't be far from Jeannie's room. You stay in the chair in her room," Mike suggested.

Steve nodded agreement, actually already more than half asleep. He put the chair into the darkest corner of Jeannie's room to try to sleep.

It was a little after 3:30 a.m. when Rollins arrived at St. Luke's. He stopped at the nurse's station and asked about Jeannie Stone. He was hopeful they wouldn't question his sudden appearance too deeply.

"I wondered which room Jeannie Stone was in." Rollins inquired.

"Are you a relative? Right now, only relatives and her boyfriend are allowed to visit Miss Stone," the nurse informed him.

"Yes, I'm her brother. I've just flown in from Chicago as our father sounded so worried and upset," Rollins answered.

"Room 212," the nurse responded.

Rollins thanked the nurse then took the elevator to Jeannie's floor. As he was looking for 212 he saw Mike on a couch in a waiting area. Just as he saw Mike, he saw the room number just across the hall. He quietly entered the room but the door didn't close completely. The slit of light from the hall fell across Jeannie's face and Rollins moved up beside her.

"Jeannie, honey I'm so sorry this wasn't my intention. I told her to not hurt you. I only wanted Keller out of the way so I could have you," Rollins apologetically admitted.

Rollins reached for Jeannie's hand and held hers in his. Something got through to Jeannie that told her this wasn't Steve. Her eyes opened and tried to focus. She saw someone she didn't recall there by the hall light and called out.

"Steve, help me!" Jeannie's cry was anguished.

Rollins thought Jeannie was delusional as he thought Steve had long gone. He was surprised when the light turned on and he was immediately overpowered by an enraged Steve Keller. Jeannie's outcry also reached Mike's ears and he hurried to her room, where he saw Rollins in Steve's tight grip. Mike hurriedly told a nurse to get hospital security and notify Tempe Police. Rollins struggled against Steve's grip and found himself in an even tighter painful hold.

"Sorry, Mike you're too late. This time I was at the right place at the right time." Steve's tone was calm but his eyes said otherwise.

Hospital security arrived and took Rollins to hold until the police arrived. Mike went with them to try to get answers from Rollins. Before he left, he assured Steve that Rollins would face punishment if he was indeed involved. TPD gave full cooperation after Mike spoke with their commanding officer. In association with the SFPD, they would be able to solve a crime which concerned both cities. Rollins knew his rights and wouldn't talk without a lawyer. When the lawyer Rollins wanted finally arrived it was almost noon. Before Mike and Tempe Police could question him, Mr. DeLarue had a private meeting with Rollins for almost an hour. After Mr. DeLarue talked with Rollins, he talked with Mike and Detective Langston. When he heard what they had to say regarding different criminal charges he suggested Rollins cooperate. Mike was allowed to sit in on the interrogation. Detective Langston had taken down questions Mike needed answers to as well. He had been filled in regarding the blackmail that Steve had experienced. Rollins hoped to cut a deal by answering questions. It was learned Rollins wasn't party to Jeannie or Brianna being injured.

"I've got a cousin who I've always been close to since we were little. Her name's Sheila Davis. She's on staff with this agency Have A Heart. Her curiosity won over her decency. She started to do research about the rich people who had donated money at times. UNICEF had just done a drive in connection with Have A Heart and Keller's name showed up. Somehow through her research, she found out his inheritance was quite large. She also learned he was employed at SFPD so she called me. When I was asked if I knew him I told her the truth as well as my opinion of him. Have A Heart was to have had a draw for a music concert/dinner date. The names of the entrants were ones who had donated to UNICEF this time. When the winner was made public Keller was named. The first plan was to kidnap Jeannie Stone. I told Sheila I knew Keller would pay any amount asked to get her back safely. It was thought when he delivered the money I'd kill him and save her," Rollins explained.

"So, basically, you intended to look like a knight in shining armour." Langston kept his tone even but was seething. "Do you realize you've just admitted to a murder plot as well as kidnapping? I'm curious what changed your mind."

"That was my thought. I knew she wouldn't be ready at first but thought she'd eventually come around. I'd get the girl I'd worshipped from afar for so long. I was getting to what changed my mind." Rollins gave a sarcastic smile. "The night of the dinner I was there to observe and take photos. They were to be a memory of our victory, that was all. When things happened after the dinner, I realized this could be another opportunity. I talked with Sheila about it and she agreed to a blackmail plot instead. We both thought it'd be better than a murder plot. I didn't find out until today that Jeannie had been hurt when Bill informed Mike. Tonight, when I talked with Sheila at San Francisco International Airport I found out it was her that made it happen. She had hired someone even though I had told her Jeannie wasn't to be hurt. I swear that on my mother's grave."

"Where's this Sheila Davis now?" Langston questioned.

"In New York City Midtown Hilton Hotel. She said the room number was 3012. She wanted to live it up and thought New York would be a place to hide," Rollins answered.

Mike and the Tempe Police were flabbergasted by the lack of remorse. Rollins job was supposed to protect people. Here he was prepared to kill a colleague.

With the information provided by Ben Rollins, Tempe contacted NYPD. Sheila Davis was soon in their custody and was to be extradited back to San Francisco. Rollins and she were brought to trial eventually. It wasn't until the trial Sheila Davis finally gave up the name of her cohort. None of the three got off lightly. Steve's money that had been paid was returned to him

It was months before Jeannie was fully recovered. Many attributed her recovery to the love of a father and a young homicide inspector, as well as her inner strength.

Mike and Steve had almost been torn apart by the events and for a short time the surrogate father and son seemed each other's enemy. Somehow though they came out even closer than ever before.


End file.
